Achivements/Trophies in Peace Walker
The following are achivements unlocked in Peace Walker on the Metal Gear Solid HD Collection. * Vic Boss: Obtain every Trophy. * trophies you get for completing the "Chapters" of the game * Main Ops All Rank A: Cleared all Main Ops missions at Rank A or higher. * Main Ops All Rank S: Cleared all Main at Rank S. * Extra Ops All Cleared: Cleared all Extra Ops missions. * Extra Ops all Rank A: Cleared all Extra Ops missions at rank A or higher. * Extra Ops All Rank S: Cleared all Extra Ops missions at Rank S. * Big Boss: Cleared all Main Ops and Extra Ops missions with S Rank. * You have far too many Game Overs * Don't you have anything else to do with your time? : Rolled 100 times or more in a single mission. * Fulton Recovery Veteran: Reached 30 Fulton Recoveries * Hold-up Artist: Reached 100 hold-ups. * Lethal Enforcer: Reached 100 kills. * Stun Specialist: Reached at least 100 stun attacks or sleep-inducing attacks. * Costume Collector: Obtained every Costume. * Special Staff Recruiter: Assembled all special staff members. ** Hideo Kojima in mission Infiltrate the Crater Base ** The POW on roof in mission Travel to Mine Base ** A POW in mission Zadornov Search 1 ** A POW in mission Zadornov Search 5 * Hideo Kojima: Recruited Hideo Kojima. * Mech Catcher: Captured a Mech. * Gives me infinite ammo: Acquired Infinity Bandana. Never worry about running out of bullets ever again. * Stealth camoflage: developed the Stealth Camo * Kuwabara, Kuwabara: Heard a ghost on the radio * Paz's Thoughts: Read all of Paz's diary. There are 10 entries. You obtain them by defeating AI weapons. You can defeat the same one multiple times to obtain different diary entries. * Huey's Thoughts: Read Huey's letter. * Strangelove's Thoughts: Read all of Strangelove's memoirs (three entries). * Monster Hunter: Cleared all hunting quests. * CQC Six Shot: Performed CQC six times in a row. * I'm dead serious: Threw a chaff grenade at ZEKE (single player only). Zeke must have the Radome attached (obtainable from Chrysalis) * Leap of Faith: Performed a Leap of Faith. * You're pretty good: Shot an enemy in the middle of the rear end * I Feel...Safe: Wearing a Cardboard Box gives you that feeling of inner peace. * Indirect Attack: Attacked enemy soliders by blowing up an oil drum or truck (single-player only). * Launched ZEKE: Complete Metal Gear ZEKE. * Completed ZEKE: Customized ZEKE's head parts and foot parts with special AI weapon parts. * OUTER OPS Sortie: Carried out a mission in Outer Ops. * Elite Forces: Cleared "Capture the Enemy Base 06" in OUTER OPS using only soldiers. * Trader: Carried out a trade. * Deliverer: Sent an item using Delivery. * Paz Mania: Obtained Rank S on a date with Paz. * Kaz Mania: Obtained Rank S on a date with Kaz. * That Looks Tasty: Nicely cooked a ration. * VERSUS OPS All Rules: Played using all of the rules in VERSUS OPS. * Vic Voss: Reached 20,000 Camaraderie (playing online, either Coop or Versus) * Divine Wind: Collected a soldier using a divine wind. * Basilisk Eater: Defeated Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon, Peace Walker * Steel Eater: Defeated all AI weapons Category:Trophies